


Born to Kill

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 2 (Johnny Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, not angst i promise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: A pesar de que TaeYong tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre… Johnny lo ama.





	Born to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un mafia!AU con NCT, porque son tantos que puedo hacer dos bandas enfrentadas y mucha cosa muy turbia… pero bueno, antes de eso, quería empezar con algo “más suave”.

—Lo siento, Johnny —murmuró TaeIl—. Ten fue asesinado anoche.

 

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Johnny y el joven sintió cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por inundar sus ojos, a la vez, sus músculos se tensaron y sus manos se cerraron en puños con fuerza y rabia contenida. Quería romper la mesa de madera maciza tras la cual se sentaba el jefe del clan, quería averiguar quién había sido la persona que había matado a su mejor amigo y quería torturarlo, infligirle el mayor dolor que una persona pudiera soportar sin morir una y otra vez para después asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

 

Después de cuatro años formando parte de aquella banda, Johnny tenía que haberse acostumbrado a que la muerte lo rodeara —después de todo solo hacía un par de meses que WinWin y JaeHyun habían muerto en una operación— pero la muerte de Ten no era como la de los demás... porque Ten había sido su mejor amigo dentro de aquel lugar, porque Ten había sido la única persona en la que podía confiar, porque Ten siempre había sido un chico encantador.

 

—¿Han sido los EXO? —le cuestionó a su jefe. Éste negó y Johnny suspiró de forma profunda—. ¿Entonces?

—Nadie ha reclamado el crimen —respondió TaeIl—, probablemente lo hagan en los próximos días... por el momento, te dejo varios días de descanso. Sé que estabais muy unidos.

 

Johnny asintió. Después le dedicó una breve reverencia al jefe de su banda y se retiró de su despacho. Todavía le daban vueltas en su mente las palabras de TaeIl "Ten fue asesinado anoche", como si no pudiera creerlas, como si aquello fuera un sueño horrible del que no pudiera despertarse por más que lo intentara. Sin embargo, sabía que su jefe tenía razón, que tenía que descansar y que tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Aquello era algo normal en el mundo en el que vivían, era normal que Ten hubiera sido asesinado, era normal que a Johnny también lo asesinaran próximamente. Era totalmente normal.

 

Con aquello en mente, Johnny comenzó a dirigirse hasta el lugar en el que había dejado su maletín para después ir a casa y descansar, abrazarse al cuerpo de TaeYong y dejar que todo lo que había en su interior saliera, porque en aquellos momentos, su novio era la única persona que le quedaba. Y como si con sus pensamientos lo hubiera invocado, Johnny se encontró con TaeYong en uno de los pasillos, hablando con Yuta.

 

—¿Todavía no has ido a ver a ese doctor fraudulento? Anoche no te pude dar más que unos primeros auxilios un poco pobres, la herida puede infectarse e ir a peor... —decía Yuta.

—Luego iré a ver a DoYoung. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer —le replicó TaeYong antes de cruzar el pasillo en la dirección contraria a la que Johnny se encontraba.

 

En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otra ocasión, Johnny se habría acercado y le habría preguntado a TaeYong si se encontraba bien y qué era lo que le había pasado. No obstante, en aquellos momentos, su cabeza no funcionaba del todo bien y no le echó demasiadas cuentas a algo como aquello. De todas formas, TaeYong era el asesino más capacitado de NCT y normalmente era enviado por TaeIl a las misiones más peligrosas, era normal que de vez en cuando tuviera heridas, aunque nunca eran demasiado graves. Por ese motivo, Johnny no le prestó la más mínima atención en ese momento. Cuando llegara a la casa que compartían esa noche ya le preguntaría.

 

~

 

La puerta del apartamento se cerró con un golpe seco, sobresaltando a Johnny y haciendo que diera un respingo en el sofá en el que llevaba ya varias horas tumbado, mirando al blanco techo de la habitación, con su mente vagando por recuerdos aleatorios de momentos que había pasado junto a Ten —cuando se habían conocido, cuando habían salido por los pelos de una operación en contra de EXO, cuando habían mantenido charlas borrachos hasta las tantas de la madrugada o cuando se habían salvado el pellejo el uno al otro en más de una ocasión—. Unos segundos después de que escuchara la puerta, la figura trajeada de TaeYong apareció frente a él y Johnny le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como saludo.

 

—¿Te lo ha contado TaeIl? —fue lo primero que Johnny preguntó, sentándose, aunque realmente no quería hablar de aquel tema porque le hacía daño, pero con TaeYong se sentía protegido—. Lo de Ten —aclaró. Su novio asintió—. Me ha dicho que no lo hicieron los EXO —continuó—, pero no estoy muy seguro de que fuera así. Tienen demasiados motivos como para querer matarlo y... no sé... todo ha pasado tan rápido. Hemos estado trabajando aquí durante cuatro años... ayer mismo estuvimos juntos en una pequeña operación... y hoy ya no está aquí...

 

Las palabras habían comenzado a salir de sus labios sin que pudiera retenerlas, pero después de aquella última frase no pudo seguir diciendo nada más porque los labios de TaeYong encontraron los suyos y acallaron todo lo que quería decir. Johnny se sintió confuso durante unos segundos porque TaeYong no era de los que iniciaban el contacto primero, siempre era él el que lo iniciaba. No obstante, no le echó muchas cuentas. Probablemente, como siempre había sido tan parco con las palabras, TaeYong quisiera animarlo de aquella manera, probablemente solo quisiera que dejara de pensar en Ten por unos momentos. Por ese motivo, Johnny se dejó llevar, dejó que TaeYong llevara el control del beso, que introdujera su lengua en su boca y que se acercara cada vez más y más a su cuerpo hasta que acabó sentado sobre sus muslos, con las rodillas una a cada lado de sus caderas. Por ese motivo, Johnny comenzó a responder con ganas todo aquello y a comenzar a rozar al cuerpo de TaeYong por debajo de su camisa, encontrándose al hacerlo con unos vendajes y provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor de su chico. En ese momento, Johnny recordó la conversación que TaeYong había mantenido con Yuta sobre una herida.

 

—Lo siento. Se me había olvidado que la tenías —murmuró, levantándole un poco la camisa y dándose cuenta de que el vendaje le cubría todo el costado izquierdo—. Es raro que salgas herido de las misiones, más algo tan aparatoso.

—No es grave —respondió TaeYong bajándose la camisa y levantándose de las piernas de Johnny, alejándose de él—. Sabes perfectamente que DoYoung es muy exagerado.

—Lo sé —dijo—. ¿Quién te la hizo? Tuvo que ser alguien con bastante habilidad para tocarte.

 

TaeYong no contestó inmediatamente y Johnny supo que había dado con un tema delicado. Su novio era uno de los mejores de la banda, junto con Yuta y Mark, muy pocos eran los que podían llegar a hacerle verdadero daño en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo porque era su especialidad. Nadie de NCT lo había vencido jamás, ni siquiera él mismo cuando estaban en la cama, a no ser que TaeYong estuviera especialmente receptivo a sus caricias, Johnny podía acabar con un ojo morado o algún dedo roto en solo un segundo. Por eso era extraño que éste recibiera una herida que requiriera un vendaje tan aparatoso como aquel y quizás por eso, por su propio orgullo, TaeYong no quisiera hablar de ello; sin embargo, cuando el chico abrió la boca después de unos momentos y dijo el nombre de la persona que le había hecho aquello, Johnny no pudo evitar pensar que había oído mal.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Ten —repitió el otro, sin que en su rostro apareciera la más mínima expresión—. Ten me hizo esto anoche antes de que acabara con su vida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, TaeYong? No me gusta nada esta broma —comentó—. Para.

—No es una broma. Yo maté a Ten anoche.

 

La voz como el hielo de TaeYong atravesó su corazón como si de una aguja se tratara y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, ya se había levantado del sofá, se había abalanzado contra el otro y lo había tirado sobre el suelo, sentándose encima de él, mirándolo con rabia, tratando de ver algo en la expresión de su novio que le dijera que estaba mintiendo. Pero los ojos de TaeYong lo miraron fijamente, mostrándole que no mentía, que estaba diciendo la verdad y que eso solo significaba que su novio había asesinado la noche anterior a su mejor amigo.

 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le cuestionó, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—Nunca me cayó bien. Siempre estaba en mi camino y anoche simplemente hice algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer.

 

Johnny de repente se olvidó de respirar. Si TaeYong le hubiera dicho que lo había hecho porque era parte de una misión, que había sido una muerte por un bien común, le hubiera dicho lo que le hubiera dicho, lo habría aceptado. Cuando entró a la banda sabía perfectamente cómo iba aquello de la mafia, sabía perfectamente que los asesinatos estaban a la orden del día; cuando comenzó a enamorarse de TaeYong sabía que éste era un asesino y que no le temblaba la mano cuando tenía que matar a alguien, fuera quien fuera, TaeYong sería capaz de matar incluso a TaeIl si este representara un peligro para NCT. Pero no. TaeYong no le había dado ninguna razón válida para aquel asesinato.

 

—Eres un monstruo sin sentimientos —dijo Johnny—. Un monstruo.

 

Y, en ese momento, toda la rabia que había contenido y acumulado para el momento en el que descubriera quién había sido el asesino de Ten, se descargó sobre TaeYong. Johnny lo golpeó una y otra vez, dejando que sus lágrimas empañaran sus ojos, hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron en carne viva y el rostro de TaeYong llenó de heridas y golpes porque en ningún momento se había defendido de los ataques de Johnny. Después de aquello, simplemente se alejó de TaeYong con la respiración entrecortada y se fue del apartamento cerrando de un portazo.

 

~~

 

Johnny llevaba varias horas vagando sin rumbo por la ciudad de Seúl, simplemente caminando para tratar de despejarse, para no tratar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, en lo que había hecho TaeYong y en cómo todo aquello hacía que su pecho doliera. Porque para Johnny lo primero era la familia, pero lo segundo era TaeYong y lo tercero Ten y había perdido a los dos últimos de un plumazo y no había obtenido ninguna explicación del por qué. ¿Por qué TaeYong lo había hecho? La explicación que le había dado no lo había convencido. TaeYong nunca hacía las cosas sin un motivo, tenía que tener un motivo para haber hecho aquello, porque Johnny se negaba a creer que lo hubiera hecho porque simplemente le apetecía. Puede que fuera un asesino, pero tenía principios. Además, TaeYong sabía lo importante que era Ten para él, jamás habría hecho algo como aquello sin un motivo.

 

Y entonces lo recordó. Recordó que cuando se había encontrado con TaeYong y Yuta en el pasillo éste había dicho que le había hecho los primeros auxilios, así que tenía que saber algo sí o sí. Por eso, después de horas de dar tumbos sin rumbo fijo, Johnny por fin decidió cuál era el lugar al que sus piernas debían llevarlo, en dirección a casa de Yuta para pedirle la explicación que TaeYong no le había dado. No tardó mucho en llegar y aporrear la puerta de su compañero, haciendo el máximo ruido posible, queriendo derribarla incluso si éste no le abría; pero no tuvo que llegar a esos extremos porque un par de minutos la puerta fue abierta y un despeinado Yuta con una expresión de enfado evidente apareció en el vano de ésta.

 

—¿Qué quieres a estas horas? —le cuestionó de mal humor—. ¿Es que no tenéis otra hora a la que venir a molestar?

—Necesito que me expliques por qué TaeYong asesinó anoche a Ten —replicó y, antes de que Yuta pudiera negarse, simplemente entró en el piso.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —preguntó Yuta—. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—El propio TaeYong hace unas horas —dijo tratando de evitar la expresión que el otro había puesto en su rostro al decir que había matado a Ten—. Y quiero saber el porqué, porque TaeYong nunca hace nada sin un motivo.

—Un traidor siempre paga con su vida. Es la ley de la familia —respondió el otro, haciendo que Johnny se girara hacia él sorprendido porque no esperaba aquella respuesta—. Es una ley muy antigua, pero son ella no es nada fácil sobrevivir en este mundo. Si haces una única excepción, pones en peligro a la familia... de hecho, dos personas murieron por esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Traición? ¿Dos personas?

 

Johnny no pudo evitar hacer aquellas preguntas porque se sentía sumamente confuso. No entendía cuál era el propósito por el cual Yuta le estaba diciendo aquello. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba queriendo decir? ¿Estaba insinuando que Ten era un espía y que por su culpa habían muerto dos personas? ¿Estaba intentando decirle que para salvar a la familiar de un mal mayor TaeYong había decidido matar a Ten?

 

—Ten era un traidor —contestó Yuta—. Anoche me lo contó TaeYong y cuando le pregunté desde cuando lo sabía me dijo que desde hacía un año... hacía un año que sabía que Ten era un espía de los EXO.

—No... —susurró Johnny, sin poder creerlo.

—TaeYong recibió el encargo de TaeIl de acabar con el espía una vez encontrara quién era —continuó—. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el más profesional de todos nosotros, dejó que el tiempo corriera, ¿imaginas el por qué? —Yuta lo miró con una ceja alzada, esperando su respuesta, pero la mente de Johnny iba a demasiada velocidad, tratando de encajar todo aquello de la mejor forma posible y no fue capaz de responder—. La razón por la que TaeYong lo dejó correr tanto tiempo fuer por ti, porque sabía que Ten era una persona muy importante para ti y no quería hacerte daño... y la razón por la que lo hizo también fue por ti, porque no quería que en la siguiente operación fueras tú el que acabara muerto debido a la información filtrada por Ten...

—No... no puede ser verdad...

—Tampoco fue fácil para TaeYong hacerlo —prosiguió—. Matar a una persona que conocía, a alguien que era importante para ti... ¿cómo crees que Ten consiguió hacerle una herida tan grande? TaeYong ha nacido para matar... pero su mente no estaba en plenas facultades cuando enfrentó a Ten.

 

Ten... Ten había sido un espía durante todo aquel tiempo. Había confiado en él, había contado con él para todo... pero Ten simplemente lo había estado utilizando en su propio beneficio y TaeYong lo había dejado correr porque no quería hacerle daño. Lo había dejado correr hasta que había habido muertos por culpa de lo que Ten había hecho... e incluso así, incluso aunque lo había hecho por el bien de todos, por su bien, TaeYong no se lo había dicho, TaeYong había preferido que lo odiara por haber matado a su mejor amigo, había preferido convertirse en el objeto de toda la rabia de Johnny para expiar su culpa.

 

—Dios mío... yo... —Johnny trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Yo... lo he llamado monstruo... le he dado una paliza... yo... yo...

—Eres un estúpido. Sí —replicó Yuta—. Ahora que lo sabes, vete de mi casa y ve a pedirle perdón a TaeYong.

 

~~~

 

Prácticamente había amanecido cuando Johnny llegó de nuevo a casa después de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Estaba decidido a hablar con TaeYong, a pedirle perdón por todo y a decirle lo estúpido que era y lo mucho que lo quería; pero también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando éste se despertara. Sin embargo, al entrar, se dio cuenta de que la figura de TaeYong estaba junto a la puerta, sentado en el suelo abrazándose sus rodillas y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando sin mirar al frente, sin inmutarse siquiera a pesar de que Johnny había entrado por la puerta. TaeYong siempre le había parecido un chico frágil a pesar de que si le dabas un par de segundos podía matarte de veinte formas diferentes, pero nunca le había parecido tan frágil como en aquellos momentos y Johnny sabía que era por su culpa.

 

TaeYong había matado a Ten, pero lo había hecho por la banda, lo había hecho para protegerlos... y Johnny no tenía derecho a comportarse como lo había hecho hacía unas horas. Así que, rápidamente se sentó en el suelo frente a TaeYong, colocándose en su campo de visión y le esbozó una pequeña sonrosa cuando notó que éste se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó—. Soy un monstruo, no deberías de esta aquí.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste —respondió Johnny. En el rostro de TaeYong se reflejó su sorpresa—. He hablado con Yuta y me lo ha contado todo.

 

El chico que tenía delante escondió su rostro inmediatamente detrás de sus rodillas y Johnny no pudo evitar acercarse a él para abrazarlo fuertemente entre sus brazos a pesar de lo incómodo de la posición. Había sido un estúpido y le había hecho daño a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no se lo podía perdonar porque antes de haber desatado su furia tenía que haber sido más listo y darse cuenta del por qué había pasado todo. Pero no. Había sido un estúpido de libro.

 

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró—. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

 

Y aunque TaeYong no dijo nada en aquel momento, el asentimiento fue suficiente para Johnny, que simplemente abrazó con mucha más fuerza a TaeYong, casi tratando de esa manera que sus cuerpos se fusionaran en uno, repitiéndose mentalmente lo estúpido que era, lo mucho que amaba a TaeYong y lo poco que se lo merecía.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Si después de leer esto tenéis más ganas de ver a NCT como mafiosos, comenzaré a darle vueltas al coco para ver qué saco para una historia larga y chula, sino… de todas formas lo haré, tengo muchas ganas de NCT – Mafia!AU.  
> —Siento haber puesto de la banda rival a EXO, pero es que me venían al pelo, sorry not sorry. También siento mucho haber matado en el fic a todas las personas que he matado, pero una historia sobre mafia y que no haya muertos no es creíble. Y bueno, ya que estamos, siento igualmente lo de Ten traidor, pero lo eché a suertes entre la hyung line y me salió él.


End file.
